1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a female type metal connection terminal In which a mating or male terminal is inserted and held in an electric connection portion having an elastic contact pieces.
2. Background Art
As the female type metal connection terminals mentioned above, female type metal connection terminals as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application for Disclosure Nos.(HEI)1-95077 and (HEI)1-112574 are known. Generally, the female metal connection terminal of this type has a base and a top plates between which a bent elastic contact piece is disposed. The space defined by the base and the elastic contact piece receives a male type connection terminal and the base plate and elastic contact piece holds the male terminal by grasping it between them.
As another known background art, there can be mentioned the female type metal connection terminal disclosed in Japanese Patent Application for Disclosure No.(SHO)64-10589. Like the female terminals described above, the female metal terminal of this type has a base and a top plates, and an elastic contact piece which is bent in the shape of arc is inserted between these plates. Moreover, the mating terminal is inserted and grasped between the base plate and the elastic contact piece of the female terminal.
However, in case of the female type metal connection terminals disclosed in these official gazettes, the elastic contact piece is also pressed against the base plate by force caused by grasping the mating terminal through the elastic contact piece. Therefore, the frictional resistance becomes great in the slide movement of the mating terminal between the elastic contact piece and the base plate, so that the mating terminal must be pressed therein with relatively great force.